


Pena

by wassermelonee



Series: Medios tonos del alma [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Todo en él era dulce; y, a pesar de los años en los que Peter ha estado a su lado, no puede evitar pensar con cariño que dicho espectáculo en su cama siempre sería algo que lo sorprendería.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Medios tonos del alma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150
Kudos: 3





	Pena

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**L** o primero que nota al despertar son los pocos centímetros de diferencia que los separa, el aire compartido, las extremidades entrelazadas y el calor que desprende el cuerpo a su lado.

Tony piensa, que la cara de Peter en las mañanas es verdaderamente graciosa. Ahora mismo, sus suaves pestañas y sus mejillas cinceladas contrastan por completo con el rastro de baba que bajaba por un costado de su boca. Su cabello todo despeinado, cubriendo parte de la almohada y sus suaves ronquidos que hacían que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Todo en él era dulce, a pesar de los años en los que Peter ha estado a su lado no puede evitar pensar con cariño que dicho espectáculo en su cama siempre sería algo que lo sorprendería. Si es sincero, todavía no puede creer que es afortunado de poder disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos con alguien tan increíble y generoso como Peter, y que el mismo le corresponda todos los días. Espera que sea algo que pueda mantenerse entre ellos por muchos años más; sabe en el fondo de su corazón que no lo merece, pero ha decidido ser egoísta y quiere conservar esto que tienen. Demostrar que puede ser digno de alguien tan amable como Peter.

Ciertamente, y dada la menor oportunidad a Tony le gustaba envolverse mucho más — si era posible — en los brazos de Peter. Posar una mano por sus hombros y acariciar la parte posterior de la región de su cuello. Y el poder sentir los latidos fuertes de su corazón lo reconfortaba de gran manera. Sus aromas entremezclados siendo una adicción que sabía que jamás dejaría. Todos estos pequeños detalles que quizá y para muchos no eran importantes, pero que para _él_ lo eran todo.

Además, adoraba la gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas que Peter al despertar le daría al encontrarlos a ambos juntos. La vergüenza de un principio siendo una emoción olvidada. Y si ahora mismo le preguntaran qué cambiaría de su vida, él diría que nada y estaba seguro de que Peter respondería lo mismo. Todo fuera para poder estar en este preciso momento a su lado.

> Porque con Peter todo era mejor, él era mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, si lo deseas, dime lo que piensas. :)


End file.
